


Seven Deadly Kisses

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Community: 7snogs, Lemon, M/M, Masochism, Rimming, Sadism, Yaoi, cigarette burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-27
Updated: 2009-04-30
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Seven sins, seven kisses. Written for the 7snogs challenge on LJ. ZoroxSanji. -Complete-





	1. Envious Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Seven Deadly Kisses
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, attempts at humour, lots of lovely BL kisses~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece, and I never will.
> 
> Kiss rating: PG
> 
> Each kiss will be for the 7snogs prompt table, and will feature one of the seven deadly sins as its theme. This one is for theme 2: envy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seven Deadly Kisses
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, attempts at humour, lots of lovely BL kisses~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece, and I never will.
> 
> Kiss rating: PG
> 
> Each kiss will be for the 7snogs prompt table, and will feature one of the seven deadly sins as its theme. This one is for theme 2: envy.

The weather isn’t the only thing Nami observes.

Aboard the Thousand Sunny, there is always one thing other than the weather that she loves to watch and make notes on no matter what. She knows she shouldn’t, but she can’t help herself, and she finds her eyes following Zoro around more often than perhaps she would like.

It’s not that she likes Zoro – it’s not that at all – but more that she likes watching the things that happen to him. The guy is a walking disaster most of the time; from getting constantly lost on the ship to being Luffy’s accidental landing point, there is nothing that Zoro does that isn’t highly amusing. To put it simply the guy is damn hilarious, and on a normal day there is nothing more entertaining than watching him in his travels.

For example, Nami will never forget the first time that the swordsman went to the toilet.

After being given very explicit instructions, he had shrugged off the crew’s concern and walked inside without a care. Then he had been missing for hours. By the time he had found his way back, it was dark out, and the crew celebrated his return with applause that made him go bright red and snap in anger. He had sulked then, and sat further away from the crew than before, though he wasn’t really that mad at them.

Chopper had gone over and given him a beer which cheered him up, but then Sanji had opened his mouth and asked for an escort for him in the future. The blade had been withdrawn at practically the speed of light, and then the pair of idiots had spent the next hour arguing and entertaining the rest of the crew unwittingly.

Just the memory of the event makes Nami burst into peals of laughter, and whenever Zoro is around he gives her a dirty look as if he can read her mind. Unfortunately that just makes her laugh harder and he stomps off elsewhere in aggravation.

But there are other times when she has watched him that have been far less amusing and much more interesting. Watching as he sneaks out of the men’s quarters and goes to the crow’s nest when it isn’t his night watch, for example. There is only one time that he has done this, and she was so intrigued the first time she watched him do it that she followed him out there and peeked through the hatch at the scene.

Her cheeks had flushed in embarrassment at the sight of the rough kiss before her eyes had even managed to widen in surprise. Then again, it wasn’t every day that she would see the two men who presumably hated each other kissing against the settee. As Zoro’s fingers had gently wound into blond hair, she had watched the tenderness in silence, and when they broke away breathlessly and grinned she had slipped away to her own room, heart beating madly in her chest.

That memory never ceases to make her go pink, and often she remembers it at the worst times. Robin often looks up from her book and asks if she’s feeling okay when it happens, and all she can do is laugh it off and go to wash her face.

It’s strange to her, but she finds herself jealous of Sanji for being able to make Zoro so expressive. Around her, he is usually stoic and uninterested in everything around him, so in comparison, this grinning, embarrassed Zoro is quite amazing. But more than that, she is jealous of the odd intimacy they share. A relationship where every move is in revenge for another is fun, and she finds herself attracted to that more than anything else. Except maybe money, but it is hard to compare the two things.

One day, she hopes for a relationship that is close, just like theirs.


	2. Envious Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seven Deadly Kisses
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, violence, lots of lovely BL kisses~ Spoilers for Thriller Bark in this one.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece, and I never will.
> 
> Kiss rating: PG
> 
> Each kiss will be for the 7snogs prompt table, and will feature one of the seven deadly sins as its theme. This one is for theme one: gluttony.

“The hell are you drinking all the booze for, asshole? You don’t even get drunk!” Sanji snapped, seemingly out of the blue. They were in the middle of celebrating Brook joining the crew properly, and ever since his bandages had come off, Zoro had been downing the alcohol like no one’s business. As they were all happy and comfortable on the lawn, no one had bothered saying anything, but it seemed the cook wasn’t about to let the swordsman get away with it.

Something had been weird between them since the fight with Kuma, and no one could put their fingers on it. Sanji had definitely been more aggressive toward Zoro, but at the same time he had been more subdued about it. Zoro himself had seemed to be ignoring the blond more and more, too. Their behaviour didn’t make much sense at all. In fact, it was just strange. Usually they weren’t like this.

“Why do you care, bastard?” Zoro spat right back, giving the cook a glare. “You’re the one that keeps refilling my stupid mug!” There was a moment of silence as they both glared and the others looked on quietly, all having learnt better than try to interrupt. When it was like this, the pair not only took on each other, but anyone else that got involved. Of course, there was one member who hadn’t learnt that just yet.

“Excuse me,” Brook intervened quietly. “But I believe there is more than enough alcohol for everyone, Sanji-san.” Picking up his own mug of booze, Brook laughed. “Lion-chan stocked up at Thriller Bark, didn’t it? Yohohoho!”

“I told you to call it Thousand Sunny!” Franky complained, suddenly going silent at the look on the cook’s face. When it came to Zoro, no one usually spoke up against the blond and the crew found themselves coughing and looking away awkwardly. They half-expected Sanji to kick Brook’s head clean off his shoulders, and it seemed that was about to happen before Zoro chimed in again.

“See, shit-cook? It’s fine, so stop your damn complaining.” The swordsman said with a snort as he took another gulp of booze. “Your stupid bitching’s giving me a bigger headache than Kuma, geez.”

A heavy silence lingered as the two glared at each other, Sanji’s eye twitching in anger. In comparison Zoro seemed infinitely calm, though there was no doubt that he was glaring right back. It took two large steps for the blond to get right in Zoro’s face, a hand fisting in the white shirt tightly.

“ _What_ was that?!” As Sanji had neared, Zoro had taken another gulp from his drink uncaringly, but as he was tugged forward, he retaliated; grabbing Sanji by the shirt and pulling him close. “The hell is your prob-”

Everyone stared in silence as Zoro pulled the cook down and kissed him hard on the mouth. They were all too stunned to speak, and the same seemed to go for Sanji as his jaw dropped in surprise. Taking advantage, the swordsman pushed his tongue into the blond’s mouth, holding the back of his head with his other hand and not allowing him to pull back. After a few moments there was an audible gulp as Sanji swallowed, the swordsman letting go of his head and pulling back lazily, a smirk covering his lips.

“If you’re so bothered, I’ll share.” Zoro teased, letting go of the tie too. For a minute there was just silence, then Sanji flushed bright red; clenching his fists and kicking Zoro square in the face. And the neck. The chest. His head. Before anyone had even a change to react, Sanji had already kicked Zoro about ten times; Usopp, Luffy and Franky rushing over and grabbing onto his back to drag him away. Even though it was perhaps too early for Sanji to feel comfortable kissing him in front of the others, the swordsman didn’t really care. As Chopper freaked out over the wounds, Zoro managed an amused smirk. It had been totally worth it.


	3. Proud Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seven Deadly Kisses
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, sulky Zoro, tsundere Sanji, lots of lovely BL kisses~ Minor mention of Thriller Bark in this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece, and I never will.
> 
> Kiss rating: PG
> 
> Each kiss will be for the 7snogs prompt table, and will feature one of the seven deadly sins as its theme. This one is for theme seven: pride.

It had been weeks since Zoro had kissed Sanji in front of the crew, and the cook had been acting icily towards him ever since. Whenever they were alone, the blond would barely give him time of day even if he was kissing him and it was getting on Zoro’s nerves. If he’d known it was going to be like that, he wouldn’t have kissed him in front of the others. He thought it had been worth it at the time but Sanji hadn’t taken it well at all, and that one kiss had disturbed the strange balance that had grown between them since the start.

Personally, he didn’t see what the problem was. What was done was done, as far as he was concerned. It wasn’t like he could go back and not do it. The crew knew now; that was an indisputable fact. Sanji should just suck it up and get over it, since it wasn’t going to change, even if he treated Zoro like shit.

Shifting in his spot on the deck, the swordsman scowled. The way the cook was acting was as if he was ashamed to be in a relationship with him, and that did not sit well at all. For all the chasing and being chased, he would have thought Sanji was ready to let the others know, especially since he had seemed so fucking happy to be with him. They had snuck kisses everywhere; from the hidden depths of the galley to the middle of the damn deck in plain sight, and he had thought that the moves meant it was alright. If the blond didn’t want to be seen kissing him, he wouldn’t have been so open about it, right? It just didn’t make sense.

Snorting in annoyance, he looked out to the helm, where Franky and Usopp were discussing something related to the ship, no doubt. He could see Chopper trying to join in next to them and Luffy staring out ahead of them on the Sunny’s figurehead like usual, and he took strange comfort in knowing that absolutely nothing had changed. Brook and Sanji were probably off terrorising the women somewhere, too. Everything was almost the damn same, and he didn’t understand why Sanji felt it necessary to ignore him so dutifully. Them being together did _not_ affect the pace of the crew, nor did it affect Sanji being his idiotic self; Zoro wasn’t interested in trying to make him leave the women alone or anything after all.

No matter how much he thought about it, the swordsman just didn’t get it.

It was pretty damn annoying that the cook could just kiss him and walk off without saying anything, too. Fidgeting with his hands, Zoro scowled. He knew he shouldn’t let him do that but he couldn’t really help it; he enjoyed kissing him, and he didn’t want to stop over something as stupid as this. Unfortunately their night time ‘activities’ had drawn to a close, however. At the moment, whenever Zoro attempted to get more than a kiss all he received was a kick to the face in return. Not the most encouraging response, if he was honest. Damn, Sanji just didn’t make any sense! It was alright to kiss him, but not anything else than that? Finicky bastard.

Closing his eyes, the swordsman fell back into a doze, not waking up for a few hours. It was the smell of meat that awoke him from his slumber, and he opened tired eyes to see the whole crew gathered on the grassy plain, staring at the barbeque in the middle of it. Surprised to see such a thing, he slowly got to his feet, Nami passing him a drink as he walked towards the food. He gave her a nod of thanks before turning his attention on the cook, who was still avoiding his gaze.

“Oi, are you still mad at me or what?” He snapped, losing his temper at being ignored again. Moving closer, he shook the blond’s shoulder and had his hand shrugged off almost instantly.

“Shut up; I’m busy.” Scowling, Zoro walked off to sit with Brook and Franky, shaking his head in agitation. The two both gave him sympathetic looks and he smiled back awkwardly; not really wanting their pity. He didn’t need it, anyway. As if that was going to change anything at all! Instead of voicing that however, he joined in on the conversation, pretending to be interested as plates of food slowly made their way around. Soon enough, everyone seemed to have a plate except for the swordsman, who glared over at the blond angrily.

“Where the hell is mine, dartbrow?” At this, Sanji walked over from the barbeque and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him to his feet. As Zoro was about to start shouting at him, the cook leaned forward and pressed their lips together hard; startling Zoro and the rest of the crew. After all that time ignoring him, the cook was doing something like this? What the hell was going through his brain, anyway? Ah, whatever!

Not one to waste a chance, Zoro recovered quickly and wrapped his arms around Sanji’s back, pulling him in close as he started to take over the kiss. His tongue pushed demandingly between the cook’s lips and met with his tongue, the distinct flavour of meat and cigarettes strong in his mouth. For a few minutes everything was silent. No one said anything about it even as the pair pulled away – though it was probably more accurate to say Sanji shoved Zoro off him. Whipping around almost instantly, the blond suddenly said something that the swordsman wasn’t expecting whatsoever.

“That’s how it is.” It was strange to hear Sanji’s voice so clear. “Anyone got a fucking problem with that?” The silence continued on and Sanji seemed to settle as he saw everyone shrugging or shaking their heads, suddenly seeming totally deflated. Voice lowering, the blond muttered just loud enough for Zoro to hear as his hand grabbed onto the shirt again. “Whatever. Your food’s this way, shitface. I’m not bringing it over to your lazy ass.”

Ignoring the insult, Zoro just followed him dumbly, hands itching to grab onto him again. Right now he couldn’t care less about the food; just wanting to pull Sanji back up against his body. Yet he knew the cook had probably been as adventurous as he was going to get for the day, so held back for once. As the plate was shoved into his hands, he saw the slight blush on the cook’s face and knew his own must be similar, feeling like laughing. For all the shit he’d just been put through, Sanji still managed to look cute to him – and as long as he wasn’t ashamed of being with him he didn’t care if it happened again and again.


	4. Lustful Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seven Deadly Kisses
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, yaoi, smut, fluff, lots of lovely BL kisses~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece, and I never will.
> 
> Kiss rating: NC-17
> 
> Each kiss will be for the 7snogs prompt table, and will feature one of the seven deadly sins as its theme. This one is for theme four: lust.

It was strange, but the only time they did not kiss was during sex.

Other than that, they kissed everywhere; on the deck, in the galley, in the crow’s nest, occasionally even in the middle of a battle field. Most of the time it was like they couldn’t keep their lips off each other, though it was far more likely that they just didn’t want to. The pair never thought about where they were or what was going on; sometimes just doing it in the middle of a conversation then carrying on as if nothing had happened at all. So the fact that they didn’t kiss during their romps was odd, to say the least. As foreplay it was a necessity, but during the act itself their lips never touched.

The lack of kisses was a thing they both noticed but never brought up; not wanting to throw off the pace they had already built with their hips. It just seemed stupid to make everything awkward when they were already worked up, and afterwards they found little point in mentioning it as it was already over. They kissed when they had calmed down anyway; sloppily at times but a kiss was a kiss. Neither of them was exactly going to complain when they were guilty of it too.

But of course, it was something that got on Zoro’s nerves. He was a man who didn’t do things by half-measures, and the idea that he half-assed anything made him pissed off. For someone who threw himself fully into his decisions like him, it was nearly unbearable, and every time he dragged the cook away from the women long enough to get him naked it was in the back of his mind. And every time Sanji was redressing to go bother the ladies again Zoro would scowl and rub his hand down his face in annoyance.

He didn’t know why it never happened; the opportunity presented itself quite often but he found his lips falling to Sanji’s neck or collarbone instead. There was so much of the blonde he wanted to touch and taste after all. Yet the neglect of Sanji’s lips was just plain irritating; and he vowed to right that wrong as quickly as possible, no matter what.

With that in mind, the next time he saw Sanji he dragged him halfway across the ship and locked them in the galley. As the cook rolled his eyes and started to undo his tie, the swordsman strode over and pushed him onto the kitchen table; kissing him hard on the mouth. He felt a groan against his lips as he stripped them both with impeccable timing and then let his hands roam freely over Sanji’s hips and thighs hungrily. A breathy chuckle met his ears and Sanji’s hands started to move too; one tracing its way down his scar as the other wrapped around his cock.

Letting out a snarl at the unexpected contact, Zoro reached up to fist a hand in Sanji’s blond hair, yanking his face close to kiss him again. The kiss was heated and rough as Zoro felt himself get more excited, pulling Sanji’s hand away to lace their fingers together. Strangely the grip in Sanji’s hair grew more gentle as Zoro ravished his mouth, and the cook groaned softly at the treatment before pulling back to pant.

As he murmured something about lube, Zoro leaned down to kiss over his chest slowly, growing more and more lustful the lower down he went. He kept the grip on Sanji’s hand even as he moved both his own to spread the blonde’s legs wider, flicking his tongue out over the other man’s most sensitive areas. When his tongue trailed lower and dipped into the cook’s heat, he cheekily thought that this too was like a kiss, and would have voiced it out loud if he could, just to piss Sanji off. Good thing he couldn’t speak.

He didn’t stop until the other man buried a hand in his hair and forcefully yanked him away; Zoro grinning as he saw the flush on Sanji’s skin. The pale skin turned such a rosy pink was an undeniable turn on – not that he needed to be more turned on right now. Getting to his feet again, he grabbed Sanji by the hips and guided himself inside, biting his bottom lip at how hot the blond felt around him. Trust a cook to be so fucking warm inside.

After a few experimental thrusts, they were rocking together in tandem; Zoro’s hands touching every part of the cook they could reach while Sanji grabbed at his shoulders and pushed his hips up against him. It was frantic, needy, but with a strange sense that there was more to it than just release. Though they moved against one another like they were trying to break the other’s hips, their clasped hands told another story entirely. Anyone who saw them would have noticed it in a heartbeat, but it was another one of those things that neither Zoro nor Sanji decided to mention. They liked things as they were.

Climax hit them both hard at nearly the same time; causing them to cry out almost in unison. They shook at the stimulation and took ragged breaths to calm the beating of their hearts even as they crushed their bodies together; the heat almost unbearable but neither willing to let go. Sweat clung to their hair and caused it to stick uncomfortably to their foreheads and though Zoro wanted to brush it away from Sanji’s face he knew better. The last time he’d tried that he had ended up with a foot in his face.

As the swordsman came down from his orgasm, he realised in annoyance that he hadn’t managed to kiss Sanji yet again, despite the fact that it had been the whole purpose of the sudden romp. Watching as the cook caught his breath he sighed and leaned against his chest, knowing the peaceful silence would soon be broken by Sanji bitching that they’d dirtied up the table. He’d end up being thrown a cloth and have the blonde breathing down his neck until it was spotless in a few minutes, so for now he was more than willing to bask in the calm a little longer.

The next time they fucked, the cook surprised him by leaning down and kissing him hard on the mouth. As Sanji pulled back with a smirk the swordsman went pink, looking away as the blond laughed at him.

Apparently he’d been staring at Sanji’s lips the entire time.


	5. Greedy Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seven Deadly Kisses
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, yaoi, lots of lovely BL kisses~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece, and I never will.
> 
> Kiss rating: PG-13
> 
> Each kiss will be for the 7snogs prompt table, and will feature one of the seven deadly sins as its theme. This one is for theme five: greed.

Ever since he had kissed Zoro in front of everyone to show he was in a relationship with him, Sanji had found that the swordsman had become more daring.

Though they had kissed around the ship before, it seemed like Zoro was doing it more and more often. He was certainly doing more in front of the others; every single time they were all together in fact, and that was grating on Sanji’s nerves a little. On one hand, he was glad that the swordsman wasn’t growing bored of him and that he cared enough about him and their relationship to do so with the others in plain view, but on the other hand he was getting sick of being grabbed practically every five minutes.

It seemed that since he had acknowledged them Zoro had lost all sense of tact. …Not that Zoro had ever really had tact in the first place, but he had exercised at least an illusion of it before.

Now it just seemed like he didn’t care about Sanji’s feelings on the matter. No matter where he was or what he was doing, Zoro would appear from nowhere and sweep him into a heated kiss, hands straying too far for the cook’s liking. Yet before he could complain or react properly, the swordsman pulled back all smiles and left him standing there lost for words.

It wasn’t just during the day either; even at night Zoro seemed to magically appear out of thin air just to kiss him – and do more, of course. Sanji wasn’t sure whether to feel flattered or aggravated by it. It seemed as if he was never going to get a moment to himself ever again. Hell, he was surprised that the swordsman hadn’t somehow managed to barge in on him when he was on the toilet before now. Zoro had certainly walked into his showers and pushed him up against the tiles since. Many times in fact, and every time Sanji took off his clothes he expected to see the outlines of the tiles themselves embedded into his skin.

Luckily that was not the case – he’d have kicked Zoro’s ass if it were – and his skin was free of any marks whatsoever. But that was not through a lack of trying on Zoro’s part. There wasn’t an inch of the cook’s skin he hadn’t tried to kiss or lick, and the only reason there were no marks was because he was too excited hopping from one place to the next. From his thigh to his hip, his chest to his ear; no place was out of bounds when Zoro was in one of _those_ moods. Sanji didn’t have the energy to complain, either. It was easier to lean back and let Zoro do as he pleased, though that was not to say that the cook did not fight back occasionally. He couldn’t just let the bastard do what he wanted all the time.

Otherwise it lead to situations like this, and Sanji wasn’t exactly fond of them.

As far as he was concerned, Zoro was being plain greedy. Taking everything he wanted without a second’s thought to anything or _anyone_ else as if he was one of the swordsman’s damned possessions! Just thinking about it pissed him off, and he decided that the next time Zoro even dared he was going to kick him in the face for it.

Of course, that was far easier said than done. When Zoro pulled him into his arms the next time, all the cook managed to get out was half an insult before his lips were covered again. As he was pushed down onto the nearest bed and kissed for all he was worth, Sanji wondered if maybe being greedy wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


	6. Wrathful Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seven Deadly Kisses
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: SanjixZoro, smut, bondage, BDSM (cigarette burns in specific), slight attempt at humour, lots of lovely BL kisses~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece, and I never will.
> 
> Kiss rating: NC-17
> 
> Each kiss will be for the 7snogs prompt table, and will feature one of the seven deadly sins as its theme. This one is for theme six: wrath.

In the beginning, every move he made was rewarded by Sanji’s wrath.

Whether it was kissing him, a quick grope or even just talking to him, the blond would twist around and kick him til he was forced to draw his swords. It seemed like Zoro could never get it right, even if they were in private and no one was around. Every move he had made just pissed Sanji off more, even when he was just trying to be nice to the guy, and it drove him crazy.

Then, of course, he had kissed him in front of the crew. Everything started to change after that.

First he was given the cold shoulder – and _damn_ the cook could be such an ice queen when he wanted – then Sanji had returned his earlier favour in front of the crew. It had obviously been difficult for the blond to do, and Zoro had felt elated and giddy ever since (not that he’d admit it, of course). It was only natural then, that the swordsman would become more and more daring yet it was still surprising just how much Sanji was letting him get away with now.

The fact that kissing him _didn’t_ get him a kick in the head anymore was only an encouragement, and Zoro felt it was a good sign. He wouldn’t have to put up with Sanji being so damn bipolar – how could that be bad? It seemed the crew finding out had been the cook’s problem, and now that it was solved it was a wrath-free ‘all-he-could-kiss’ cook buffet! At least, that was what he thought.

He was deadly wrong.

It seemed that there were still things the cook would not hesitate in punishing him for, whether they were in private or not.

Perhaps it was his fault. Maybe he shouldn’t have pushed Sanji so much in one day. If he’d stuck to just groping him or just that one comment, he possibly wouldn’t have been tied up naked in the hold with the blond looking down at him like this. Usually this sort of thing would have been exciting, if Sanji had also been naked and hadn’t been looking like he was contemplating cooking him alive.

As he thought back, it was probably the comment that had set this whole thing off the most. But how was he to know that Sanji would have taken it so personally? It was rare that the cook would want to top in the first place, so the words hadn’t seemed bad to Zoro at all. Maybe it was his timing.

Because honestly, who said _‘Heh, I bet your ass feels lonely’_ when their lover was buried deep into them? But who thought that saying that was a good idea in the first place? Sometimes the swordsman just didn’t think.

Obviously Sanji hadn’t reacted well to that at all; pulling out and kicking him hard in the gut before storming off in a rage. When Zoro had stopped feeling pain and had gone up on deck later, the blond wouldn’t even look at him; evidently practising the ice queen act again. He’d considered telling him that he was already a pro at it, but had decided against it at the last minute when the cook had glared at him for all he was worth. Apparently some cooling down time was needed, and Zoro had actually recognised it for once, leaving him alone for the rest of the day.

By now it was the evening, and after dinner the cook had grabbed him by his haramaki and dragged him down here, giving flirtatious glances. Thinking he’d been forgiven, Zoro was more than eager to follow, only to get kicked in the back of his head and have the clothes practically ripped from his body. As Sanji had gone all out from the start, he hadn’t had time to react much and now had his hands tied together. His legs weren’t in much better shape; tied so they were spread wide over the crates Sanji had saw fit to throw him on.

It had been this way for a few minutes now, and Zoro had somehow known better than to speak. One look at that gaze and one could tell the cook fucking meant business. Not that he was scared of course – it was _Sanji_ after all – but perhaps he was a little…nervous. He had no clue what the other guy was thinking, and whilst he didn’t think he was in any real danger, it was the anticipation that was killing him. If he knew what was going to happen he wouldn’t have felt this uncomfortable. In fact, he’d probably have felt very calm.

After being still for a very long time, Sanji reached up and started to take the tie off from around his neck slowly, eyes intent on Zoro. The gaze was intense, and coupled with the slow undressing, Zoro was finding tingles of arousal running through himself from excitement. Sanji was probably just trying to psyche him out from the start. Just to make him feel bad for saying something so out of place.

Taking a few steps over, the blond slid the tie from his neck with ease and stood next to him, looking down at his face. Thinking he was getting a kiss, Zoro just smirked and closed his eyes, shocked when he felt something being stuffed into his mouth. Opening his eyes, he felt Sanji knotting something behind his head, surprised as he realised he’d just been gagged with Sanji’s tie.

Pulling back, Sanji gave him a smirk but didn’t speak, walking over to his abandoned jacket to pull out his cigarettes. As Sanji took one out and lit it, it became obvious the cook was surveying him in much the same way Usopp would look at one of his new inventions and the thought only made Zoro more aroused. Though he had no clue what to expect, knowing Sanji was staring at him this way was like an aphrodisiac, and the swordsman found himself hoping the cook wouldn’t look away.

Luckily for him, Sanji had no intention of looking anywhere but right at him. Blowing the white smoke into the air slowly, the blond rested his elbow on his other arm, the fingertips of his cigarette-holding hand on his cheek. The longer Sanji stared, the more Zoro stared back; watching the thick smoke making patterns in the dim light in fascination. 

Watching a particular swirl coiling towards the ceiling, Zoro didn’t see Sanji move over, only realising he was there when he felt the cigarette burn into the skin on his collarbone. Trying to jerk back in surprise, Zoro’s eyes snapped right back to Sanji’s face; seeing a cool look being directed at him as if Sanji didn’t care at all. It should have been worrying, but it only turned him on more. The pain on his chest tingled uncomfortably as the cook continued to stare down at him, looking dissatisfied.

“You had all day,” Sanji murmured; voice low as he trailed his gaze to the light burn. “And yet you didn’t even try to apologise once, shithead.” Reaching up with his other hand, the blond pressed on it and caused Zoro to hiss from the pain, arching up against his finger. “I should kick your ass.” Gaze flicking back up to Zoro’s face, Sanji pulled back. “But you wouldn’t learn from that, would you?” Unable to answer, the swordsman just watched as the blond shook his head and looked disapprovingly down at him. “So I thought of a better punishment, but…” Sanji paused, glancing down to his cock. “You’re just enjoying it, aren’t you? _Pervert_.” Punctuating the insult, Sanji brought down the cigarette again, burning just under Zoro’s nipple relentlessly.

Zoro hissed and tried to arch away again but Sanji wasn’t having it; just pressing it down harder until the swordsman let out a noise. Drawing it back, the cook then took another drag before he blew the smoke right in Zoro’s face. Turning his face away, Zoro tried not to glare at him for the move, but couldn’t disguise the look of annoyance. Laughing softly, Sanji pulled back and looked over him briefly before choosing another spot to burn.

After that, the cook didn’t stop at all. Even though the swordsman struggled and groaned into his tie from pain, Sanji kept pressing the cigarette into his flesh without a care. The sensitive areas were the worst; Zoro visibly flinching as he felt the aching pain on his inner thighs and even on his armpit. There was barely a part of his body that didn’t get the treatment; red marks littering his body impressively. Some were far darker than others but they all seemed to ache in the same way, so much so that Zoro could barely stand it.

The pain coupled with the cook’s intense glances and impossibly sexy half-open shirt had his cock throbbing more painfully than any burn. All he could do was stare up at Sanji in desire, wriggling against the ropes that held him down, hoping Sanji would soon get bored of the torture. Trying to entice him, the swordsman lifted his hips and moaned into the makeshift gag, groaning as he felt the cigarette get stubbed out onto his skin. His stomach twitched where the last burn had taken place, the sweat covering his body not helping soothe the burns much at all.

Zoro caught his breath as the blond just looked down at him, face oddly emotionless. Not able to tell if this was good or bad, Zoro nearly went mad when Sanji walked back to his jacket, expecting another cigarette to be withdrawn. Instead, the cook pulled out a small vial of oil, and he almost cheered when the top came off. He would have spread his legs if he could have, but with the binds he had no such chance, settling for nodding fervently and staring at Sanji with as much lust as he could muster.

Taking the hint, the blond poured some oil onto his fingers, reaching down to tease against him. Groaning, Zoro tried to press back, surprised when Sanji leaned up and tugged the gag down with his teeth. There was a short pause in which it looked like the cook wanted him to speak but he didn’t and was rewarded seconds later with a searing kiss. The heat of Sanji’s lips and tongue on his felt hotter than the cigarettes could ever have been and he kissed back passionately in response. The fingers soon slipped into him and started probing around, causing him to moan lowly against Sanji’s mouth.

It was almost too much for him to take, but he held on impressively, letting Sanji have his way for as long as he liked. Even when fingers found his prostate he didn’t orgasm, purposefully holding back for when the blond deemed it time to fuck him. At that moment, there was nothing else he wanted more.

As if sensing his thoughts, the cook pulled back from his mouth and slipped his fingers out of him to rub oil over his own cock, Zoro’s eyes watching every single movement. By now, they were both far too worked up to speak or really even communicate, Sanji simply getting between his legs and rubbing against him. Breathless, Zoro just nodded, trying to encourage him to keep going without making a single noise. Whilst he wanted it, there was no way he was going to beg, and he somehow sensed that the blond didn’t want him to speak anyway.

Feeling Sanji sink into him for the second time that day, Zoro kept his thoughts to himself. He knew better this time, and he was so excited he didn’t want to ruin it. It felt amazing when he finally felt the strong thrust of the cook’s hips against him but he knew neither of them were going to last long. The day’s build up had pushed them both to the end of their patience, especially after this delicious warm up.

A few thrusts was all it took for Zoro to feel orgasm building in his gut, and as he looked up at Sanji, he could tell it was the same for him too. They were both sweaty and shuddering with each thrust by now, the swordsman feeling every move the cook made; even the soft touches of breath ghosting over his skin and the occasional tickle of hair on his throat. Not much later, they proved him right, both climaxing hard and slumping against each other tiredly.

Sanji untied his hands as he panted into his chest but didn’t bother to move to his legs, eyes closing calmly. Seconds later, Zoro’s hands were in his hair and over his back, touching as much of him as he could to make up for being tied down. Still they didn’t speak, just enjoying the sounds of each other’s breathing, though Sanji was also listening to Zoro’s heart beating in his chest. All the tenseness that had been between them was now gone, lost in their frantic coupling.

After thinking everything over in the aftermath, Zoro came to a conclusion: Sanji’s wrath was pretty fucking sexy. Unbeknownst to the cook, he hadn’t learnt his lesson at all.


	7. Lazy Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seven Deadly Kisses
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, attempts at humour, lots of lovely BL kisses~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece, and I never will.
> 
> Kiss rating: G
> 
> Each kiss will be for the 7snogs prompt table, and will feature one of the seven deadly sins as its theme. This one is for theme 3: sloth.

Since Zoro spent the majority of his time sleeping, it was no surprise that Sanji always ended up kissing him after one of his stupid naps.

A touch to the chin was enough to wake the swordsman from his slumber; an eyebrow rising as an eyelid would flick open to observe the ‘attacker’. At the sight of the cook, Zoro would just tilt his head back knowingly, and the second Sanji’s lips pressed to his he would let out a calm sigh. More often that not, a post-nap kiss was very slow and controlled, though Zoro would be quite sloppy in his technique. However, Sanji enjoyed these types of kisses from the swordsman as he could just kiss him and pull back before going to do something else. Any other time, he was likely to get groped or teased about something, and he was immensely glad for this discovery instead.

What was perhaps more amusing than it should have been was that Zoro just went back to sleep afterwards, as if it hadn’t happened at all. The blond would walk away and then pass him again not five minutes later to find him snoring loudly and slumped against the woodwork lazily. Sometimes that earned him a laugh and sometimes he got a kick in the gut; it depended on the cook’s mood. A kick to the gut would always give Zoro a real wake-up call, and he would withdraw a sword in an instant as the pair started to fight.

No one on the ship could ever tell what reaction there would be, and they often made bets on what would happen. Nami always won, of course. When money was involved, she always gave it her all and ended up with pockets full of Beli and a grin on her face. The others just sighed and shook their heads at their luck. Occasionally someone else would win though, but that just made her more determined to guess it correctly.

So when Sanji walked towards the swordsman that afternoon and grasped his chin, the others gathered around the nearest table and stared on in excitement. Crouching down next to him, the blonde started to kiss Zoro, whose hand moved up to cup the back of his head. Pitching in her own bet, Nami leaned further over the table to watch the two kissing with rapt attention. It had never occurred to her before, but since they had started going out, Zoro had seemed to sleep a hell of a lot more, and next to the galley no less.

When Sanji pulled away and went to start the preparations for dinner, Nami swore she saw Zoro wink in her direction before he settled down to sleep and she burst into laughter. The swordsman was teasing Sanji even now! The cook would probably kill him if he realised it was on purpose.

Then again, the blond never needed to have a reason to kick Zoro’s ass, and he walked back over a few moments later before proving her right and booting the swordsman in the side. As Zoro started yelling insults at him and getting up for the usual fight, she turned to grab her winnings, laughing again at the sad faces surrounding her. 

An easy win, as always.


End file.
